Talk:Spell
"Learning" section ? Would it be useful to have a "Learning" section that was specific to what spells are known (as opposed to prepared) for the casting classes? I was thinking that the section could include a few points, such as *Divine casters know all spells of a given spell level available to the class at that caster level. *Arcane classes learn new spells at level-up. *Spontaneous casters (sorcerers and bards) may also exchange known spells for others during level-up. *Wizards may additionally learn new spells from scrolls. *The ability prerequisites for learning spells at level-up must be met before applying feats gained at that level. In other words, just-gained Great * ability feats or draconic ability ability increases don't count toward meeting the 10 + spell level requirement. *It may also be a place to mention the quirk where, if a wizard loses a level where he first gained access to spells of a given spell level, his scroll-learned spells are still "remembered" (but hidden) and will be in his spell book when he regains that level. I supposed such a new section would entail a bit of editing of the other sections to avoid redundancy. But, perhaps it would be helpful to have single place where key points of learning and known spells are explained? - MrZork (talk) 16:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) *Some of this information is under spontaneous cast which is already linked to. I think the term "gained" may be preferable to "learn" as learn is a standard action for wizards to learn scrolls. That said there is a difference in requirements for learning spells from scrolls and gaining them from level-up. The level-up only examines your base ability score, while learning from scrolls checks both your based and modified intelligence scores. Oddly, wizards can learn scrolls with class prohibitions (but not school prohibitions). As far as the wizard retaining scroll learned spells (not spells gained from level-up) when losing a level, this only applies so long as the initial wizard level is not lost. The wizard can even use these spells with the aid of an extra spell slot item property so long as his intelligence is high enough for that spell level (thus a deleveled wizard with a level 8 extra spell slot and 18 intelligence may be casting level 8 spells with only a character level of 1). WhiZard (talk) 09:24, September 15, 2015 (UTC) **Good finds! Much of that was new to me. I am happy for the link to spontaneous cast. I guess what got me thinking about a new section was that I looked up spellbook, which is an existing but empty article where much of this info would be appropriate. Since I wasn't sure why that article was empty, I thought that that it might instead go here. Regarding which term to use for the addition of a spell to the caster's list of known spells, what term is used in the level up summary screen? If my check is correct, I think Bioware used "added" and "removed". Would it be okay for the article to refer to this action as adding ''and ''removing spells? - MrZork (talk) 04:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ***Actually, there is something fishy going on with the spellbook article. At first glance, it looks empty, though it is not marked as a stub. But, if one goes to edit it, there is a nice entry there and any extra tidbits mentioned above would probably be appropriate for that article. I guess the question I have is: Why is the spellbook article content not showing up normally? If that's accidental, then I think I would propose that the proposed additions to this article might be better placed there. - MrZork (talk) 04:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC)